High Dive
by liquid-thought
Summary: Dean thought that maybe under the coy little smile of the local high school's swimming captain he'd find a stammering virgin. If only.


It all started with the speed-o, really. Well, maybe it actually started with Cas' laugh and the sly little smile he sent Dean's way. In the end it didn't matter, Dean still found himself watching the little piece of jail bait swim team captain more than the actual pool the team was practicing in. That was just downright dangerous. So Dean was doing everyone a favor, honestly, relieving them both of the tension. He'd told Cas to meet him in the lockers after the pool closed. He was right there and right on time, in nothing but a loose-fitting pair of swim trunks. That much Dean had counted on. What he hadn't counted on was the way Cas' eyes turned downright predatory, throwing him onto the floor and _mounting_ him. The ass he'd admired for weeks ran over the length of his cock as it filled, fabric dragging against the shaft and head roughly.

Dean smirked and pushed up into it. "What you lookin' for, pretty boy?"

Cas growled yanked Dean's t-shirt off. Literal yanking that had Dean flailing around for a moment under the force. It was almost cute, all that enthusiasm. Dean shot up and pulled Cas' shirt up by the bottom hem, dragging it over his head and down his back, trapping his arms in the sleeves. Power flowed over to his side, Cas' eyes wide as Dean leaned in for a kiss.

That tongue, Jesus Dean needed that tongue other places. Cas flicked it around, curling it and flattening it out alongside Dean's. Of course it was a show, just made to rile him up and fuck if it wasn't doing the job. Not like Cas needed to know that, though. Dean wasn't going to let a seventeen year old get the better of him. Well, not again.

Kissing slowed them down, the urgency turning to something a little more manageable. Cas freed his arms and put his hands on Dean's back, feeling the muscles under the tanned skin before the blunt edges of his nails dug in and drew welts across Dean's shoulder blades. Dean reeled back from the kiss and shouted, panting while Cas chuckled.

"What the fuck?" The glint in Cas' eyes was dangerous, challenging him. It seemed like he knew Dean was always the one in charge, the one leading where everything went. The edges of his teeth when he smiled told Dean that if he stayed, Cas was going to turn him inside out and snap him around worse than any beach towel.

"C'mon, Dean, don't tell me you can't handle me now that I'm here." Cas cupped his jaw with one hand, the other drifting down to grip his cock and squeeze. Dean's eyelids fluttered, the entire front of him nothing but heat where Cas straddled his thighs. Lips were on the shell of his ear, another chuckle worming itself into his head and teasing the raw edges of his pride. "I won't tell anyone you're all bark and no bite, Dean. Promise."

Dean growled and threw Cas away, standing so fast he was almost dizzy before grabbing one of Cas' arms and snatching the boy up as roughly as he'd divested Dean of his shirt minutes earlier. A sharp yelp echoed off the tile and metal, the sound distorted and hollow. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Cas' trunks and shoved them down, smiling when he heard Cas hiss as his nails dug into the soft skin under the fabric.

He slung one arm around Cas' upper back and brought their chests flush together, his other hand flew around and landed sharply on the plump meat of Cas' cheeks. Cas squirmed when Dean spanked him, clutching to Dean's shoulders frantically. Seven slaps in quick succession rang out and bounced around the bare walls, combining beautifully with Cas' little cries.

Dean ran his hand over the blooming redness on Cas' ass, moaning softly as Cas gasped. He turned his head and spoke into Cas' ear much the same way the teen had spoken to him. "That enough bite for you, Cas?"

A shaky chuckle shook the chest pressed to his. Cas' head lolled back, face dazed enough to look almost drunk or drugged. "Fuck me and we'll find out."

Dean shoved Cas against the cold tile wall and grabbed his cock, squeezing hard enough that Cas grimaced even as he pushed into it. "Stay, pretty boy."

"Not your fucking pretty boy." The words were spat back in his face, but Dean just laughed and patted Cas' cheek, a smudge of precome left behind.

The office in the back of the locker room had what he needed stashed in one of the lower drawers. He pulled it open and grinned, the condom and lube just where he'd left it. Cas had stayed where Dean told him, cock hard and flushed a pretty shade of pink. Dean handed him the supplies and grabbed a couple towels from the rack by the showers, throwing them onto the floor hastily. He took the lube and condom back and gestured to the towels with his head.

"All fours." Cas smirked and did as he was told, going to his knees and elbows, legs spread almost wider than the white cotton beneath him. He cast a look back at Dean that spelled trouble.

Dean shoved his own trunks off and kicked them away, both of them finally completely naked. He knelt behind Cas and kneaded the flesh of his ass, hand fitting perfectly onto a bright red print. Cas tilted his hips back, cheeks spreading with the motion. His pretty hole was on display, ready for Dean to open wide and fuck raw. A couple drops of lube slid off his fingers and onto the towel, another hit the edge of Cas' hole and Dean swirled it around with the pad of his finger.

A little sigh left Cas' mouth when Dean pushed his finger just inside and twirled it. "You like havin' stuff in this tight little hole, don't you?"

Cas groaned as Dean slid his finger further in, obviously used to relaxing into similar touches. "Not as much as you'll like being in it."

Dean wanted to fuck the smug tone right out of Cas' voice. His finger was swallowed up, pulled in and taken greedily. And yeah, Cas was right, he wanted in. Two fingers slid in next, and Cas started moving his hips with it, tilting and swiveling until Dean hit the right spot. A little bump under his fingers, Cas' prostate. Dean pushed down on it and rubbed it, smiling when the front half of Cas' body dropped further and he whimpered at the sensation.

Thirty solid seconds of it and Dean reached down for Cas' cock with his other hand, stroking slowly and palming the head as he eased a third finger in. Cas tore at the towel beneath him, hips swaying into both of Dean's touches. Then his spine bowed, mouth opening on a rough shout as he came, cock pulsing and hole clamping down on Dean's fingers. Dean pulled them out, chucking at Cas' keening. He rubbed up and down Cas' thighs, calming the trembling.

"Not a big deal, Cas, you're only seventeen. Happens to kids your age all the time." The teen stopped and took a deep breath, pushing himself up to his hands and turning his head to look back.

There was a hard edge to his gaze that made Dean freeze, remembering the way it seemed Cas silently promised he wasn't really in charge here. "Wrap your cock up and get it in me now, Dean."

He didn't need to be told twice. Cas went back to his elbows and Dean's fingers were shaking as he tore the foil open and slipped the condom on. His head was spinning with how quickly power had flipped again, Cas literally ordering him to get inside. More lube was applied and Dean made sure he could slip three fingers in easily. He would have done more, but Cas growled and glared at him. Cas' hole pulled him in just like his fingers, the heat a slick glide that squeezed him and claimed him. When he was fully seated he waited for a moment, breathing deeply while Cas did the same.

After a moment Cas shifted back, grinding his hips in a slow circle that made them both moan. Dean splayed his hands wide over Cas' hips and pulled out, hauling Cas back in as he snapped forward roughly. It was dirty and fast, skin slapping skin and irritating the marks already left by his hands. He thought maybe Cas would break, that the hard face he'd put on would crumble and power would shift back. But no. Cas gave as good as he got and demanded more.

"Dean, you've smacked my ass harder than you're fucking it." The towels slid forward, tiles digging into their knees. Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder and pulled him back up, using it for added leverage. The new angle seemed to work for Cas, his dark head of hair falling forward as he groaned and kept egging Dean on. "Mm, more, Dean. To where I can feel it, _come on_."

Dean grunted and thrust forward as he pulled Cas back, keeping them there as he rolled his hips and pushed as deep as he could go. Cas groaned deeply and reached back at Dean, flailing for a moment until he found Dean's thigh. A second later Cas pulled himself free of Dean's hands and cock and Dean had a split second to panic before Cas laid down on his back, drawing his legs to his chest.

He smirked up at Dean, his cock starting to fill out once more. "Looks like I'll have to lay on my back like a girl for you to fuck me like a man."

Dean ground his jaw and squirted more lube into Cas' hole, hauling the boy in by his hips until his knees were hooked over Dean's shoulders. "Do you ever shut up?"

Cas smiled at him, eyes fluttering as Dean slid back home. "Not if I'm enjoying myself."

Dean huffed and nipped at the inside of Cas' left knee, looking at him sidelong. His tone dripped with sarcasm, voice rougher than usual. "What a relief."

A scathing response was at the ready, but Dean cut it off by starting up again. Cas moved into every thrust, one hand reaching down to grab Dean's ass. Thin fingers dug into him, groped him as he pitched forward and almost bent Cas in half. A broken noise punched its way out of Cas' throat, his free hand wrapping around his cock.

"Fuck, Dean, _finally_." Dean kept his hold on Cas' thighs, his already jarring rhythm only getting harder.

The chlorine chill of the locker room was a sharp contrast to the heavy heat building up at the bottom of Dean's spine. It fanned out and filled him as his hands wandered up higher, nails biting in just above Cas' knees. Cas' eyes were closed, his mouth open as he panted and groaned. His grip on Dean's ass was getting tighter, the hand on his cock moving faster. It gave Dean a sick satisfaction to know that even if Cas somehow tore power and control away from him, making him enjoy the sharp tongue and tight ass, that Dean was going to make him come twice just like the horny little slut of a teen he was.

"I'm, I'm—fuck, Dean!" Cas' pretty blue eyes shot open, face shifting into something almost helpless and innocent looking before he came again. His ass clamped down hard, squeezing Dean's cock as he painted his stomach in sticky white.

That was all Dean could take, tension snapping out and pouring from him into the condom as he came with a low moan. Their hips were flush, rolling together because neither could get enough. Dean turned his head and sucked a dark bruise to the inside of Cas' knee, grinning and digging his teeth in when Cas whined and squirmed.

Cas' legs fell open and Dean fell forward, forearms bracketing the teen's shoulders. They smiled and kissed, Dean's cock slipping free of Cas' body. The air made them both shiver lightly as they came down.

"We should do this again." Dean's voice was a murmur, mouth a lewd grin that Cas mirrored.

"I told you you'd like being inside me." Maybe next time Dean would actually succeed in fucking the smugness out of him. Or maybe not. Either way he didn't really mind.


End file.
